


Good Kitty

by MysteryFicAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyruses - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus/Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus/Undertale Papyrus - Freeform, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Slim and Rus encourage their lovers to try a new way to relax.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breezles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/gifts).



> This was originally a prompt sent in by Breezles for kinktober, but I only finished it now. I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to @Clehnian for beta reading this, as always, your skills are appreciated!

Slim was pleasantly surprised that this had worked out so well. He shifted a little, spreading his legs to get a little more comfortable. He idly scratched Edge’s coronal suture, mostly focused on the show in front of him.

Both Papyrus and Edge worked so hard, it was only fair that they get a day to be pampered. At first they had been a bit resistant, but Slim had the solution for that. He’d done this type of play a few times before, and every time he’d easily been able to relax into the role, no matter how stressed he was. Even Edge wouldn’t be able to resist the siren song of petplay.

Eventually, they had managed to coordinate things so they all had a day off, and their brothers wouldn't come disturb them. Stretch and Papyrus had quickly gotten into things, with Papy eagerly forming his magic and baring his throat for Stretch to collar. Edge seemed a little, well, on edge, but he still accepted Slim collaring him. Even if they both knew collaring didn't mean the same thing in this context, it was still a pretty big thing for Edge to give up that kind of control.

Slim knew he would need to ease Edge into this, so he decided to start slow. He pulled Edge into his lap, idly petting his spine as he watched the others. Edge could deny it all he wanted, but the embrace of one of his datemates always made him relax a little.

Slim didn't mind sitting back and watching for a bit, especially when Papyrus seemed to be enjoying himself. Papyrus was lying facedown on their bed, purring softly as Stretch gently scratched his scapulae. Even if they didn't have muscles like other fleshy monsters did, the joints where magic held bone together could still carry a lot of tension.

Stretch was slow but thorough, carefully rubbing each part of Papyrus’ back. Slim did the same, carefully slipping his claws between Edge’s thoracic vertebrae and gently rubbing his spine. He could feel Edge’s magic curling around his fingers, and it made him shudder as he watched Stretch move a little lower.

Stretch murmured soft praises to Papyrus, reaching up to gently scratch the cat ears before moving down to Papyrus’ lumbar vertebrae. He settled so he was sitting right on Papyrus’ coccyx, his hips rocking back and forth as he continued the massage.

Papyrus’ voice was surprisingly soft, little moans and mewls of pleasure escaping him. Slim could see the subtle tension draining from Papyrus’ body as Stretch continued working him into a limp pile of bones. Papyrus didn't try to move or turn his head, letting Stretch lull him into a limp and relaxed state.

Stretch moved even lower, finally pressing two fingers inside of Papyrus’ pussy. He curled them, his other hand pressing down on Papyrus’ shoulder when he tried to move back into the touch. Papyrus whined and Stretch chuckled softly, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his skill.

“Hey, come on kitty. Relax for me.” Stretch’s voice was low and soothing, the words rolling out of him at the same sedate pace his fingers were moving.

Papyrus was already dripping wet, but Stretch still took his time with preparing Papyrus. He played with his partner’s ears and tail, stroking and massaging them with the same amount of care he’d put into Papyrus’ bones. His soft praise made Papyrus flush brightly, and before long he was dripping onto the bed.

Slim put his hands up on Edge’s scapulae, running his fingers along the tense bone. He leaned in and nipped at Edge’s neck, pressing his magic against Edge’s back. Even though it throbbed, he didn't try to move his hips just yet. He let Edge feel it, and know that he was enjoying this and enjoying him.

His breath caught in his throat as Stretch finally penetrated Papyrus, and Slim moaned softly at the sight. They were beautiful together, two shades of orange that meshed so well. He couldn't believe he’d gotten lucky enough to see them like this, let alone date both of them. He was just holding on to Edge’s hips now, holding his pet close as he stared.

They were both lovely in their pleasure, moans filling the bedroom as Stretch fucked Papyrus. He was gentler than Slim or Edge, showering Papyrus with kisses and praises as he thrusted. Papyrus was equally as vocal, unashamed to enjoy his pleasure and let Stretch know he was doing well. Slim loved watching them together almost as much as he loved being with them, and he dragged his tongue over his teeth as he watched the show. He was almost painfully hard now, and he rubbed his thumbs over Edge’s hips to try and get him more in the mood.

Slim was so caught up that he barely registered Edge’s movement, only idly reaching down and petting Edge’s tail as he slipped from Slim’s lap. He was still focused on Papyrus, seeing all the telltale signs that he was getting close. Papyrus was stunning when he came, and Slim couldn't wait to see it.

Slim was firmly brought back to reality when he felt a hand on the front of his pants, a shiver running through him as he looked down. Edge was glaring up at him, his tail swishing back and forth. He pawed at Slim’s pants again looking expectantly up at him. Slim smiled, petting Edge’s head and stroking down the upper portion of his spine.

“Aw, I’m sorry sweetheart. C’mere.” He switched their positions, leaning over Edge. He smiled softly, leaning in and nuzzling their foreheads together. He stroked Edge’s spine a little harder, pressing the tips of his phalanges in between the vertebrae.

He glanced back up at Papyrus and Stretch, but he didn't let his gaze linger for long. After all, he had his own needy kitty to take care of.


End file.
